


Chemin de l'inconscience

by Chikaru_U



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenges, Character Death, Destiny, Morality, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaru_U/pseuds/Chikaru_U
Summary: Jackson est un jeune homme sans histoire. Rien ne le prédestinait à un avenir si morbide. Mais sa rencontre avec Katty, une simple petite fille, va faire de sa vie un enfer.





	Chemin de l'inconscience

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, je reviens avec une histoire original. Pour la petite anecdote, celle-ci m'a été inspirée par un défi lancé par un de mes amis auteur. J'ai eu une image imposée et je devais écrire à partir de celle-ci.  
> Je vous laisse donc avec cette petite note et vous souhaite bonne lecture !  
> P.S : Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment on ajoute une image à son texte ???

Dans ma petite main, la chaleur des doigts de mon papa. Il me tire derrière lui, me traînant de rayons en rayons. Je n'aime pas faire les courses, c'est long et c'est fatiguant. Mais je suis trop petite pour rester toute seule à la maison dit-il. Et puis bon, c'est bien parfois, parce que la madame de la caisse, elle me donne des bonbons parfois. Elle dit que c'est parce que je suis mignonne. Elle est gentille.

Mais le plus souvent, j'y vois des trucs que personne d'autre ne voit. Mon papa, il aime pas quand je lui raconte, il me gronde. Il dit que je dois pas regarder. Mais je le fais quand même. Parce qu je peux que regarder. Et puis, je sais pas... C'est comme ça.

Aujourd'hui encore, ça le fait. Il fait tout à coup noir dans le magasin. Il y a plus personne dans les rayons, pas même mon papa. Il y a juste un rayon qui a de la lumière. Alors, je vais là-bas. C'est là-bas que ça se passe.

Il y a un monsieur plus jeune que mon papa. Il est par terre, il saigne beaucoup de la tête. Il est maigre et il a les yeux tout fatigué. Et il y a du sang partout.

Et puis, c'est finit. Mon papa m'appelle, je tourne la tête pour voir où il est et tout es de nouveau normal. Il y a des gens, de la lumière et le monsieur est vivant. Il a l'air moins malade.

Le monsieur se penche vers moi et il fronce les sourcils.

« Tu vas bien, jeune fille ? »

Vite, mon papa arrive. Je le regarde un instant. J'hésite. Non, Je dois lui dire !

« Tu vas mourir. »

Il fait comme un bon en arrière et mon papa est là.

« Bon sang ! Combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas faire ça ? dit-il en me prenant la main.  
_ Mais il a le droit de savoir... »

Mon papa fronce les sourcils puis il comprend. Il regarde le monsieur avec de grand yeux et lui fait un tout petit sourire. Puis il me tire derrière lui et on part tout de suite vers la caisse.

« On a pas fini les courses papa. lui rappellais-je.  
_ Tant pis. »

Je monte les épaules.

Alors tant pis.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi une gamine de cet âge irait dire des choses pareilles ? C'est insensé. Voir un peu dérangeant. Un enfant ne devrait pas dire ce genre de choses.

Je secoue la tête. Aucune importance. C'est qu'une gamine.

Je retourne à mon travaille, rangeant les paquets de rouleaux de papier toilette, me forçant à oublier tout ça.

Le soir arrive, je quitte mon poste. La nuit passe. Il fait froid cette nuit là. Et le lendemain, aucune trace de l’événement dans mes pensées. Rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Un instant si insignifiant qui ne méritait pas réflexion. Tant oublié que, en rentrant après une nouvelle journée de travail, minuit sonnant, je ne la voit pas tout de suite. Mais une fois nos regarde accrochés, impossible de l'ignorer.

La gamine, celle de l'autre soir. Elle est là, plantée juste là, de l'autre côté du trottoir. Sa petite main tendu devant elle, les doigts écartés.

C'est bête mais... sur le coup, je panique. Je comprend pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Sans son parent à l'horizon ? Et... Ouais, je l'avoue, elle me fait flipper.

Mais ce n'est rien. Je me secoue. C'est rien mon pauvre Jackson. Juste une blague enfantine de mauvais goût. Les gamins d'aujourd'hui sont de plus en plus étranges. Rien de bien important.

Alors je me détourne, j'ignore, j'efface et oubli.

J'essaye.

C'est pas grave. C'est rien. T'es parano mon gars.

C'est ce que je me répète devant le miroir, fixant mes yeux impaires, l'un vert, l'autre bleu. Ce n'est pas choquant au premier coup d’œil, il faut bien regarder. Mais une foi cette étrangeté remarquée, impossible de la louper. Je n'ai jamais put la louper. Mes cheveux naturellement roux complète ce look étrange. La nature m'a fait original, elle a dû se sentir inspirée. Pour moi et une bonne partie de ma famille !

Je sourie en me souvenant des photos de famille étrange que nous donnions en étant tous réuni.

Parfait. C'est oublié.

Mais le lendemain soir, même heure, même lieu. Juste en face de chez moi, mais cette fois, quatre doigts sont levés.

C'est bête à dire mais je n'ai pas compris. Pas sur le moment. Il m'a fallu attendre le soir, un moment de flottement juste avant l'endormissement.

Je ne dors pas vraiment cette nuit là. Impossible.

Est-ce qu'elle décompte ? C'est ma première pensée en me levant ce matin. J'ai réussi à gratter quelques heures de sommeil de-ci de-là.

Aujourd'hui est mon jour de repos. Je n'avais rien de prévu à part peut-être traîner toute la journée pour bien profiter. Pourtant, je ressens l'urgence d'aller voir ma mère. Ce sentiment me sert le cœur, l'estomac et tout organe se trouvant entre ma poitrine et mon ventre.

Je suis incapable d'ingérer quoi que ce soit. Pas même une tranche de brioche. Étrange pour une personne de mon genre qui a plutôt tendance à dévorer un paquet au complet. Mais ce matin, rien ne passera, j'en suis certain.

Alors je ne perd pas trop de temps. Je vérifie l'heure, m'assurant qu'a mon arrivée, ma mère sera fraîche et disponible, puis prend la route jusqu'à la ville suivante. Un petit village juste à côté accueil la maison de campagne de ma mère. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'est pas retournée en ville.

En arrivant devant chez elle, je me rend compte que cela fait longtemps, aussi, que je ne suis pas venue lui rendre visite.

Une autre particularité de ma famille. On est pas du genre à se donner des nouvelle très souvent et à se coller aux basques chaque week-end. On s'aime, mais on a pas besoin de se voir pour le faire.

Je tape deux coups sur la porte. Et lorsqu'elle m’ouvre, elle est comme je l'ai laissée la dernière fois. Si belle, si souriante.

Elle est surprise un instant puis elle fait comme un petit sot juste avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

C'est si bon. Sa chaleur, son odeur, sa voix qui chuchote à mon oreille.

Elle me fait entrer, elle me présente une boite de gâteaux et un bol de chocolat. C'est si bon. Sa présence fait disparaître tous mes soucis . Plus rien n'a de sens.

Les heures passent. On rit, on se taquine et on se confit. Et alors qu'elle me raconte telle une commère de coin de rue comment est la fille de la voisine, je me perds dans son visage pale entouré de cheveux bruns et ses yeux ambrés.

Elle est si belle.

Et c'est peut-être la dernière fois, me susurre une voix au fond de moi.

Je frisonne. Non, tout mais pas ça.

Elle semble voir mon trouble puisqu'elle se pense et scrute mon visage.

« Tu es si belle... » 

Elle rougit et me tape sur le bras. Puis elle rit et c'est comme si on m'électrocutait. C'est peut-être la dernière fois.

J'aurais tant de chose à lui dire, à lui raconter, à lui avouer. Et le temps me manque...

Dehors, le ciel s'assombrit et entre les rideaux, je vois trois petits doigts.

Je serre fort ma maman dans mes bras puis lui dit au revoir. Passer tant de temps avec elle est déjà suspicieux. Rester attire ses soupçons. 

Et je ne veux pas qu'il puisse lui arriver quoique ce soit.

La route est longue, mais la fatigue ne se présente pas malgré mon estomac plein et le manque de sommeil.

Dans la tête tourne tout ce que je dois faire avant de mourir.

-Remercier ma patronne  
-Appeler ma sœur  
-Aller voir mon père en prison et lui dire que je lui pardonne  
-...

Les idées se cumulent et je sens qu'un mal de tête se forme sous la fatigue et le stresse.

Et en posant ma tête sur l’oreiller, cette nuit là, je réalise que je n'aurais pas le temps de tout faire. Alors je vais me contenter des bonnes vielles lettre d'adieu.

En me levant, c'est l’angoisse au ventre que je pars acheter, papiers de qualité, lettres et timbres.

L'écriture de chacune des lettres est longue. Douloureuse. Éprouvante. Il y en a certaine que je dois réécrire plusieurs fois. Car tout ça s'embrouille en moi.

J'ai tant de chose à évacuer, il y a tant de choses qui veulent sortir.

Et je passe le reste de ma journée prostré dans un coin de mon appartement. Je ferme les yeux quand minuit sonne, je ne veux pas la voir.

Et pourtant, je sais.

Je lève moi même deux doigts. Demain est mon dernier jour...

La nuit est passée si vite, le temps passe si vite. J'ai comme l'impression que la journée passe en accéléré, ne m'attendant pas, me laissant derrière, dans un coin de mon appartement. J'observe par la fenêtre en face de moi le jour se lever, réchauffer l'air et illuminer la pièce.

Je sens mes lèvres se courber. C'est si ironique.

Belle journée pour une belle fin.

Une belle fin ? Cette question, ce doute, c’est comme un cou de poing en pleine face.

Je sais que je vais mourir. Ça va maintenant faire cinq jour que je le sais. Mais comment ?

Ce n'est que maintenant que la question se pose ?

L’angoisse monte en moi, comme une masse visqueuse logée dans on estomac qui remonte le long de ma gorge...

Une nausée me prend et je me précipite dans les toilettes. Je me raccroche à la cuvette et crache de la bile. l'acide me brûle la gorge et j'ai comme l'impression que, l'espace d'un instant, c’est plus important que le reste. L'espace d'un instant, la tempête en moi passe au second plan.

Est-ce pour ça que certain se coupe les poignet ?

Jusque là, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi et je ne comprenais pas non plus ceux qui disait que cela les faisaient se sentir bien, que ça les aidait, et parfois, qu'ils en avaient besoin.

Je sais maintenant. Parce que je ressent soudain le besoin de vomir encore pour avoir mal encore.

Cette pensée me gifle de plein fouet et je me recule soudainement des toilettes.

Qu'est-ce qui m’arrive ? Je n'ai jamais eu de pensée de ce genre. Est-ce que c’est les premiers signes de la mort ? Devais-je me faire vomir jusqu'à en mourir ? 

Est-ce qu'au moins c'est possible ?

Ça n'arrivera pas ! Une certaine satisfaction court sous ma peau.

Je peux survivre ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire !

Je me lève brusquement, fort de mes nouvelles résolutions. Et un violant tournis me prend et me remet à terre. J'ai juste le temps d’amortir ma chue avec mes mains avant de glisse jusque sur le carrelage.

Est-ce un signe ?

Je devient parano...

Je me met à trembler. J’ai peur. De mourir, de souffrir, de ne plus rien contrôler...

Je crois que... Oui... C'est le fait de ne plus rien contrôler, de ne plus avoir le choix, de ne pas avoir la possibilité de me battre, qui m'effraie.

Je me roule en boule sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, près des toilettes.

Ai-je jamais contrôlé quelque chose ?

Je me suis toujours moqué de ceux qui croyaient au destin et à toute ces bêtises d'avenir tout tracé. Et si, finalement, ça existait vraiment ? Et si c'était pour me punir d'avoir douté ?

Vais-je vraiment devoir mourir ?

Je sens un poids peser sur mes épaules et mes yeux brûlent.

Je crois devoir désormais faire le deuil de mon avenir...

Le déni est si épuisant...

Je souffle tout l'air de mes poumons puis me relève pour aller sur mon canapé. J'y serais mieux installé pour y attendre la mort.

Le temps du court trajet, je me demande si je vais avoir mal. Comment ça va se dérouler. Est-ce que quelque chose va me tomber dessus et me casser le crâne ? Est-ce que mon appartement va prendre feu ? Mais dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il y aura des dommages collatéraux ?

Je tape dans le coin d'un meuble avec mon petit orteil et il me fait si mal que j'en souris.

Le monde continue de tourner. Les petites choses du quotidien sont si insignifiantes. On pensait tous avoir des problèmes mais... c'est si insignifiants...

Je fixe les tiroirs comme s'il renfermaient tous les secrets du monde.

Et une idée germe.

Dans cette commode, il y a le vieux pistolet que ma mère m'a offert pour mon premier appartement. Elle avait peur pour moi, et malgré mes plaintes et le fait que je dise qu'il ne servirait jamais, elle me répondait toujours qu'il valait mieux en avoir un et ne jamais en avoir besoin que de ne pas en avoir et un jour en avoir besoin.

Elle n'avait pas tord.

Et bien... Maman... Je vais peut-être en avoir besoin finalement. Tu me l'as offert pour me protéger, aujourd'hui, je vais protéger mon libre arbitre et défier le destin...

J'ouvre lentement le tiroir de la commode, un ambiance comme solennelle semble prendre possession de mon apparentement. J'extrais doucement l’arme d'entre le draps de lit, le métal froid, lourd dans ma main.

À me yeux, pour la première fois, il me semble beau et bon.

Je le porte à ma tête...

Minuit une.

Dans la nuit résonne la fatalité du destin ?

A force que croire les choses on les provoque.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
> Plein de poutous tous doux partout et à bientôt !


End file.
